


Mr. Winchester

by ILoveFANFic



Series: Kiss it better [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Amused and resigned Castiel, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester is a Little Shit, Dirty Talk, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Humor, Implied/referenced Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Implied/referenced Top Dean Winchester, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Dean, POV Dean Winchester, Poor Samandriel I almost feel for him, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Dean Winchester, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Smut, Territorial Dean Winchester, What is new lol, almost, petty revenge, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveFANFic/pseuds/ILoveFANFic
Summary: Dean and Cas pay a visit to an old acquaintance to break some news.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Kiss it better [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963789
Comments: 12
Kudos: 156





	Mr. Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo. This timestamp for [I’ll have what he’s having](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792068) wasn’t supposed to happen, but then one of you lovely commenters, and I’m not going to name names (*cough* kbl55429 *cough*), gave me what can only be defined as an *amazing* prompt (“You definitely should’ve had Dean propose and then their last visit to that cafe should be them throwing it in that douches face”), and another commenter, who, again, will remain unnamed (*cough* Waywardmagnolia630 *cough*), agreed, and here we are ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Please enjoy this silly little fic where Dean totally channels my inner 15 year old lol

Dean knows he’s lucky. He’s healthy, he’s got a job, a roof above his head and food on the table, friends who love him and that he loves, a little brother who’s sometimes a pain in ass but also a decidedly good man Dean’s proud of.

But he never, ever feels luckier than when Cas’s plump, wet, soft, absolutely-made-for-sucking-cock lips are wrapped around his erection and he’s doing anything in his power to choke on Dean’s dick.

“God, babe, your fucking mouth,” Dean says, because it’s true, and he wants to praise Cas, and because he knows Cas loves being praised when he sucks Dean off and he will moan and the vibrations will stimulate his hard-on even more, which is exactly what happens now. _Glorious_.

Dean’s really trying not to thrust up into the hot, wet heaven of Cas’s mouth, and he’s really trying to look unaffected, lest someone realizes what they’re doing, but damn if Cas isn’t making it almost impossible for Dean to control his reactions.

Dean loves what they’re doing, loves the idea that they could get caught, that _anyone_ could see them, _especially_ the people working in the establishments around the parking lot Dean’s Chevy Impala is parked at, his beautiful car the only barrier between Cas giving Dean a spectacular blowjob and the rest of the world.

And when he places his left hand on Cas’s silky hair and sees the glint of their engagement ring, Dean _really_ struggles to get a grip on himself. That’s his _fiancé_ down there, bobbing his head up and down along his shaft, using his right hand to stimulate his balls, while his left, where a matching engagement ring is shining, is gripping Dean’s left side tightly, and swirling his tongue around the head of Dean’s dick only to sink down as far as he can go because he doesn’t have a gag reflex.

God, but Dean _is_ lucky.

“Babe, close,” Dean manages to say, because unloading in Cas’s mouth without even a word of warning is just against any good boyfriend’s protocol and now they’re even _engaged_ , so it’s even more important for Dean to follow the protocol.

Cas moans, which pushes Dean even closer to his climax, and redoubles his efforts. Dean’s thighs are trembling and he can’t help but throw his head back, fuck whoever’s watching, and groan loudly as he comes. Cas swallows every drop and the feeling of his throat constricting around his sensitive cock is _fucking awesome_.

Dean’s hands fall by his side and he takes deep breaths while Cas licks him clean, his blue eyes playful while they look at Dean. Dean knows Cas loves watching Dean’s face while he’s still blissed out and basking in the afterglow. He loves knowing he’s the one who put that expression on Dean’s face.

“C’mere,” Dean says, because as amazing as what’s Cas doing is, Dean’s getting oversensitive and his dick needs a break. His mouth doesn’t need one, though. And it’s eager to taste Dean on Cas’s lips and tongue. Dean _loves it_ when he can taste himself in his boyf-, in his _fiancé’s_ mouth, all his possessive instincts kicking into gear at the idea that Cas loves swallowing his come and his come alone.

This time is no different and Dean wants to keep kissing Cas for a day or two.

“C’mon, love,” Cas whispers while his lips are still touching Dean’s, “let’s get in.”

“What about you, babe? I wanna take care of you too,” Dean replies, because suddenly the idea of blowing Cas in his beloved car in this parking lot seems all that’s missing from Dean’s life.

“I’d rather you did that once we get back home,” Cas says, voice aroused and fucking sexy.

“Yeah?”

“Yes, love,” Cas confirms. “I feel like being bent over the sofa and fucked until I can no longer feel my legs,” he goes on, like he’s not making Dean’s cock want to get back to life just at hearing that, “if you’re interested, of course.”

“If I’m-?,” Dean starts, stunned. “Of fucking course, I’m interested,” he says.

“I actually have half a mind to start the car and drive home right away,” he jokes as he starts buckling himself back up. “But I know you must be thirsty after all that effort,” he winks, causing Cas to smile in spite of himself and roll his eyes, “so let’s go.”

“Remember you promised,” Cas reminds him.

Dean did.

After he proposed, which he did not long after their argument over Samandriel’s slutty and shameless flirting because that was a huuuge wake-up call that Dean better put a ring on it and _fast_ , he had to work to get Cas to accept to do what they’re about to do. He had to milk his guilt over their argument for all it was worth too.

In end, he had to promise that they’d go in just this once, if he‘s there, fine, otherwise Cas isn’t coming back here for all the money in the world. Truth be told, it was a promise Dean hadn’t really struggled with making, knowing his childish need for revenge isn’t more important than not twisting the knife into Cas’s guts any further. His fiancé‘s still beating himself up more than strictly necessary for being that oblivious, even though Dean‘s forgiven him right away. Sometimes, though, we are those who find it harder to forgive ourselves.

The deer-caught-in-headlights look on Samandriel’s face when he sees them walking through the door, however, is totally, completely, absolutely, royally worth it.

“Mr. N-Novak. Hi,” the kid greets when he approaches their table to take their order, looking both awestruck at seeing Cas again and so uncomfortable he’d gladly be anywhere else right now.

“It’s soon-to-be Mr. Winchester, Samandriel,” Cas replies in lieu of greeting the kid back, wiggling the fingers of his left hands so his engagement ring is in full display. “Dean’s making a honest man out of me,” he adds, with a soft, pleased smile directed at his fiancé, and exceeding even Dean’s wildest dreams about breaking the news to the kid in a way that would be extremely satisfying for him. Cas might have gone along with this plan in the first place because he knows that his fiancé is basically a man child, but he clearly also saw it as an opportunity to make it up to Dean a bit more and seized it. God, but Dean loves this dork and his giant heart.

Dean snorts. “Babe, no amount of rings, flowers or vows could _ever_ turn that wicked mind of yours honest.” Looking at Cas and pretending the kid isn’t even there, he turns his bedroom voice on and says “But that’s OK. Your _very_ imaginative mind is one of the things I love the most about you.”

He then looks at Samandriel, as if he’s just realized his presence, and asks “Hey there, kid. Mind bringing my fiancé his fancy afternoon tea – you know which one, god knows you’ve spent enough time memorizing anything you could about him – and a black coffee for me?” Smiling smugly, he adds “Ten bucks tip if you make it quick,” and stage whispers “Cas promised I’d get laid as soon as we got home, so.”

Samandriel’s eyes widen and a bright flush colors his entire face, and the fifteen year old within Dean starts dancing the Macarena.

“Sure, Mr., um-“

“Winchester.”

“Mr. Winchester, right away.”

As soon as the kid is out of earshot, Cas, who’s looking at Dean between amused and reproaching, asks “Was that really necessary, Dean? He’s just a kid.”

“Just doing my social duty and educating the younger generation,” Dean replies with a perfect impersonation of the shrug emoji.

Cas huffs a laugh and rolls his eyes again. “You’re an incorrigible man, Dean Winchester.”

“Yep. But you’re marrying me anyway.”

“That I am, love. That I am.”


End file.
